


Maybe One Day

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Reflection, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, clones destressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: As Cody holds Rex, he hopes for a better future.





	Maybe One Day

Cody smiled as he laid with Rex in the bunk. Their groups had been running through drills together, and when it ended, the men were given the evening off. Cody had asked Rex to join him in his quarters, and he had felt warm when the younger clone had given him that relieved look.

Rex was overworked, and most likely overstimulated, and had been for probably hours, and Cody knew that General Kenobi had noticed it.

Usually, all it took was for someone to take Rex somewhere quiet and sit with him, but the 501st had been ridiculously busy, especially after General Skywalker had received a padawan. With all the chaos, Cody was sure Rex hadn’t even considered finding somewhere to decompress and relax. So, he decided to do it for the blond instead.

Rex was always grateful for the help, especially when it involved hugs or holding hands, or in the rare times like now, where a vod could get him to a bunk for a cuddle, and maybe a nap.

Cody loved those moments, where he could just watch the younger clone relax.

It gave Cody hope that one day, after the war, maybe, just maybe, they all had a chance to live peaceful lives.

Maybe one day.


End file.
